1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to home water purification systems and, more particularly, to a high performance, self-contained, point of use water purification unit that features a replaceable activated carbon filter, a replaceable ultraviolet radiation source and a diagnostic system that signals when the unit requires maintenance.
2. Related Cases
The following related patent applications are directed to different aspects of the water treatment system of the present application. FAUCET DIVERTER VALVE, Ser. No. 07/977,161, filed Nov. 16, 1992 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,329. Ornamental design for FAUCET DIVERTER VALVE, Ser. No. 07/930,182, filed Aug. 17, 1992 now U.S. D. No. 348,722. WATER TREATMENT SYSTEM BULB STATUS MONITOR CIRCUIT, Ser. No. 08/002,820, filed Jan. 6, 1993 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,394. UV BULB INTENSITY CONTROL FOR WATER TREATMENT SYSTEM, Ser. No. 08/016,594, filed Feb. 11, 1993 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,423. ULTRAVIOLET LAMP ASSEMBLY FOR WATER PURIFICATION, Ser. No. 08/016,140, filed Feb. 10, 1993 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,419. WATER FILTER CARTRIDGE, Ser. No. 08/017,773, filed Feb. 16, 1993 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,558. Ornamental design for WATER PURIFIER, Ser. No. 07/931,288, filed Aug. 17, 1992 now U.S. D. No. 355,700. The disclosures of these related patent applications are hereby incorporated by reference.